Razzle Dazzle: The Story of a Forgotten Hybrid
by ArtisticCupcakezz
Summary: Razzle Dazzle has always seemed different. She never knew who her father was growing up. When she discovers who she is after being treated like a pet, she's happy. But when evil jeapardizes her life, he has one choice, leave her family and stay isolated, or face the consequence of certain death.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Hasbro or My Little Pony. All characters belong to Hasbro except Alpine, Mischief, Razzle Dazzle, and other OCs I will mention as the story goes on. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy!**Prologue

"Wheee!" cried an eager filly as she raced up and down the halls of the Everfree Forest palace. She would run down the hall and then teleport into another room where she'd bounce off the walls (literally). A frantic pale yellow pegasus was chasing the filly in hot pursuit. The pegasus gasped, her eyes skimming each room. She collapsed on the ground, out of breath. A creature then teleported right beside her.

"_Now _where did that troublesome filly get to?" Discord asked.

"I don't know!" Fluttershy panicked. "Mischief is gonna be so mad!" The draconequus snapped his eagle claws and a brown paper bag appeared, which his wife grabbed. She breathed rapidly into it.

"Fluttershy, my dear, Mischief's not going to be ma-," began Discord.

"Catch me if you can!" the filly cried excitedly as she zipped past them. Fluttershy groaned and stretched her wings to go after her, but Discord stopped her.

"Stay here, Fluttershy. I'll catch Alpine," Discord reassured.

"And I thought the boys were chaotic. Alpine's twice as chaotic!" remarked Fluttershy.

Discord sighed. "They've made me so proud. Now to catch that little troublemaker!" A net appeared between Discord's lion paw and eagle claw. Fluttershy watched as Discord disappeared and then reappeared a moment later with the filly in his net.

"Hey!" the filly protested. "Why can't I move?" she asked as she struggled in Discord's grasp.

"This net prevents you from using your chaotic powers, thankfully," said Discord.

"That's no fair," pouted Alpine. "I thought you were 'upposed to use chaos powers." Discord and Fluttershy shot worried glances among each other.

Discord then tried to explain it the best way a three-year-old could understand. "Well, Alpine, see, using too much chaos power is bad...**.**"

"How come?" Alpine asked eagerly.

"Well, see... it once turned Grandpa... evil," explained Discord looking down.

Alpine's eyes widened. "You evil, once, Grandpa Dissy?! That no true, you the nicest cweature in Eqwestwia. _Evwypony_ know that." Fluttershy and Discord held back laughs. Discord picked his granddaughter up out of the net and it disappeared. He held Alpine close. Alpine was a deer-like pony creature. She had a burnt orange coat, a white spot on her chest, cloven hooves, two little antlers, a purple and white wavy mane, and cat ears. Her tail was a small blue violet and green dragon tail that had a tuft of white at the end of it. Her nose was a dark brown and appeared like a cat's too. She had no wings, yet her chaotic abilities made her able to hover instead.

Discord stroked his granddaughter's head and laughed. "Well, my little troublemaker, if it weren't for Grandma Fluttershy here, I wouldn't be the pony- er draconequus I am today."

"Awww," cooed Fluttershy. "That's the exact thing you said to Delilah when _she _was little. Except, not the "Grandma Fluttershy" part, of course."

Discord grinned and tossed Alpine straight up in the air and she squealed excitedly, her hooves flailing in the air. A trampoline appeared in Discord's paw and claw as Alpine came down and bounced up again. Fluttershy's eyes widened frantically.

"Discord? I don't think you should be wounding her up. Mischief will be here any-."

"Minute?" Mischief finished.

Alpine gasped.

"Daddy!" she cried excitedly and teleported over to him.

"Were you behaving for Grandma and Grandpa?" Mischief asked playfully.

"Not a chance," Discord said, and the three of them laughed.

"Yes I is behaving, Grandpa Dissy just silly," Alpine said, nodding her head.

"I think _you're _the silly filly here, Alpine," chucked Mischief.

"No I not Daddy, Grandpa the silly fiwwy!" she exclaimed as Discord laughed even harder.

Mischief looked similar to Discord. The top part of his body was a light brown and the bottom half was a pale yellow like Fluttershy's coat. His front legs were lion paws and the back were pony hooves, both in which were pale yellow. He had two dragon wings, one a sky blue and the other a midnight blue, yet the claw part at the top of each wing was the opposite color. He had a black and white mohawk that stopped at his wings. Like his father and daughter, he had a dragon tail, except it was green for whatever reason, and had a black and white tuft of hair at the bottom to match his mohawk. He had a slight snaggletooth he'd inherited from Discord, also surprisingly had a cutie mark, which was the yin and yang symbol.

Alpine looked around in concern and then glanced up at her father. "Where's Mommy?"

Discord and Fluttershy exchanged worried glances again. Mischief saw the concern in his daughter and parents.

"Well see, you know how when you fall you get boo-boos?" Mischief asked his daughter. Alpine nodded. "Mommy got hurt, and is getting better at Canterlot Hospital. It's not easy being the lead female warrior in the Royal Guard."

"Why did Mommy get boo-boos? Can we go see her? Why did this all this happen to begin with?" Alpine asked.

Fluttershy noticed her son's eyes were redder than usual, signaling he had been crying. Mischief, put a paw to his face, refusing to let his daughter see him cry again. Fluttershy saw this was a delicate sunject for Mischief to discuss.

"Alpine?" Fluttershy asked gently in her motherly tone. "Do you want to hear a story?" Alpine's eyes lit up at the thought. She loved her grandma's stories, especially when her grandpa made them even funnier with his crazy antics. Alpine hovered over to where her grandma lay with her front hooves tucked in, and wings folded. She sat down in front of her, listening intently. "Now Alpine, what's mommy's name?"

"Mommy," grinned Alpine.

"Actually sweetie, you call her that, but her real name is Razzle Dazzle. Your father calls her Razzie mostly," Fluttershy explains

"Oh, that expwains why Daddy called Mommy that. I thought there was something else called Wazzle," said Alpine.

"I want you to know that, your mommy didn't have the best childhood. She was mostly_... forgotten._"

"How Grandma Fluttershy, how?" asked Alpine in anticipation.

"You're about to find out," giggled Fluttershy.

**To make things clear, this leading up to flashbacks in Razzle Dazzle's life up until now. Delilah is Discord and Fluttershy's oldest and only daughter and another of my OCs. Mischief and his twin brother Mayhem are younger than Delilah by a year or two and are also my OCs. Keep in mind, this is just a MLP fanmade universe I made up. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**

**-ArtisticCupcakezz **


	2. Chapter One

Rarity hummed amongst herself as she began working on her next big fashion line, sewing and sketching with grace. She looked around and realized she had run out of the fabric that was needed to complete the project. She trotted out of the room to get some more.

There was a red ball of yarn sitting on the table that Rarity had been working at. At first, there was nopony there, but then, a small yellow orange furry face appeared. Her teal eyes looked around to make sure nopony was watching. The creature snatched the red ball of yarn and began playing with it, when she got caught.

"Bad kitty!" a filly cried indignantly. The cat-like creature looked up to see her half sister, a white unicorn with an azure and blue violet mane that was pinned in a half-up half-down hairstyle. Illuminating her horn, a cornflower blue aura enveloped the red yarn ball and the kitty creature refused to let go. Along with the yarn ball, she was levitated too.

"Gleaming Gem!" Rarity cried at that moment. "Put Razzle down this instant!"

"Oh but _mother_, this vulgar creature lacks sophistication. I couldn't stand to see it," Gleaming Gem replied, trying to sound innocent.

"She is _not _vulgar, and you better get used to having her around, young filly. I will not be tolerating your Canterlot snootiness, whether you're a juvenile celebrity or not," lectured Rarity.

Razzle mewed, wanting to be let out of her sister's magical grip. Rarity lit up her horn, and Razzle was released from her sister's grip, this time an icy blue aura surrounding her. Razzle was a yellow orange cat-pony hybrid, taking most form of a cat. She had a wavy blue violet mane that had a lighter shade of purple in the next layer. Down her muzzle and around her mouth was a splotch of white, also surrounding her paws.

Her tail was fluffy but ended in a similar mane style with the curl at the end. Gleaming Gem _hmphed_, sticking her nose up in the air, eyes closed and trotted out of the room.

"Oh, Razzle, I'm so so sorry," Rarity said as she held her close.

"Wait, hold up a minute, Wawity is my other grandma? Why doesn't anypony tell me these things?" Alpine asked.

Fluttershy giggled. "Looks like you have two grandmas that are elements of harmony; kindness and generosity."

"No, Auntie Diamond Twinkle and Auntie Delilah are generosity and kindness!" protested Alpine.

Fluttershy sighed with content. Even though her granddaughter was chaotic, she loved Alpine anyway.

By now, all of the elements of harmony were married and had children, Rarity being the first. Applejack and Caramel had a daughter named Honeycrisp Goldie Apple. Fluttershy and Discord had Delilah, Mischief and Mayhem following two years later. Rainbow and Soarin had a colt named Streaked Skies, and a younger filly named Spectrum Prismbolt. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich had three daughters, Sugarcube Rush, Strawberry Cheesecake, and Chocolate Syrup. And Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry's daughter was named Amethyst Spark.

Rarity, before, married Fancy Pants and had Gleaming Gem and her brother Lapis Lazuli. But, one day when her mother caught Fancy Pants out with Fleur de Lis, assuming he was cheating on her, she filed for divorce and left. Sometime a few years later, Razzle came along.

There would be days her half siblings would be there and not be there. Razzle got used to this very quickly. Her mother explained that they were going to see their father, which made Razzle ask if she could see her father too.

"Um... well you see... I...," began Rarity. She then let out a defeated sigh, her ears pinning down. "You're father is... not in the picture."

Razzle gave her a confused look. "But... there is no picture...?"

"It's a figure of speech, darling. You'll understand that when you're older," explained Rarity.

Sooner or later, Spike and Rarity married. Rarity hoped this would be the last time. Before Razzle knew it, being the three year old she was, changes were happening. Razzle knew Spike wasn't her father; she looked nothing like him. They gave her nicknames instead of Razzle; Razzie or Raz, which stuck.

Razzie was _very _curious. From looking at fish in a creek, to sneaking under Gleaming's bed, her curiosity was strong. Her sister never appreciated Razzie snooping under her bed. Her mom was also looking different than usual. To Razzie, her mom's middle looked like a swelling balloon. She also spent a lot of time with her face in the toilet bowl. Nopony else did that. Why was her mom doing that? Rarity acted too sophisticated for _that. _

Razzie remembered before the swelling that she had shown Spike a weird stick thing and they celebrated because of it. What was so great about a stick? One day, when Razzle woke up, her grandparents Magnum and Betty Bouffant were there, and so was her Auntie Sweetie Belle and Uncle Button Mash. What was going on? The room was decorated in pink and blue colors. Soon, her Aunts Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie came in. Pinkie held the string of a black balloon and was giggling a lot.

"Don't pop it, Pinkie," warned Twilight. The lavendar alicorn levitated some streamers and placed them on the wall.

"Pfft, _please _Twilight, popping balloons is an abomination! Why not just use my confetti cannon instead? They both have confetti inside anyway!" cried Pinkie.

"Rarity was _very _specific, Pinkie. She wanted this gender reveal baby shower to be classy, but not too chaotic," replied Twilight.

"Did someone say _chaotic?_" Discord asked as he teleported in.

"Discord! You were supposed to stay with Delilah!" Fluttershy cried.

"Relax, my sweet angel, she's right here," chuckled Discord as he snapped his fingers and she appeared. The draconegasi hybrid had a pale yellow coat like her mother but had brown fluff around her neck and chest. Her mane was a light pale pink that had her dad's mohawk in the back but ended in a curl, and the front was the wavy part of her mom's mane. She had two streaks in her hair, a raspberry pink and black. She also had a deer antler to the left and had a goat horn to the right. Her eyes were a teal with red spirals, which were often mistaken for olives at times. She had an eagle claw and lion paw for forehooves and had a deer leg and regular pale yellow pony leg in the back.

Razzle watched in awe as the little hybrid teleported on to the black balloon. Delilah giggled, and Fluttershy's eyes widened in fear.

"Girls, Delilah's on the balloon! She might pop it! Discord can you get Delilah? Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!" Fluttershy panicked.

"Honey, you're overreacting! Delilah's just having fun," said Discord.

"She's going to pop the balloon if we don't do something! Then Rarity will be mad, oh dear oh dear oh dear!" whimpered Fluttershy as she covered her head with the hooves. Razzle at that moment, realizing she was sad, shyly went over to her. Fluttershy opened one of her eyes and spotted her. "Awww!" she cooed as she sat up. Fluttershy scooped Razzle up as she purred. Razzle loved being petted. Delilah didn't appreciate someone else getting attention from her mom, so she teleported off the balloon to Fluttershy.

"Whoa. Who's that?" Discord asked.

"That's Razzle Dazzle," replied Sweetie Belle.

"Is she like, the pet, or something? Not to be rude or anything," Button Mash asked.

"I can _talk _you know," said Razzle upon hearing that, rolling her eyes.

"A little to the left," Rainbow Dash instructed.

Applejack attempted to move the banner to the left. "Hmmm... Actually the right." Applejack sighed and held the banner down.

"Sugarcube, make up your mind. I've been holding this banner up for twenty minutes straight!"

"Here sis, I'll help you!" replied a yellow earth pony mare.

"Apple Bloom! Scootaloo! You made it!" Sweetie Belle cried as she embraced her two best friends.

"Yeup. Come on girls," Apple Bloom said as she straightened her violet red bow. "The Mane Six need our help." The Cutie Mark Crusaders put their hooves in the middle of the circle, made tacit agreements and went to different stations. Apple Bloom trotted over to where her older sister was and picked up the other side of the banner. Fluttershy set Delilah down and flew over to the Apple sisters. Taking the part Applejack was holding she began to fly upward with it. Scootaloo, at last being able to fly, took Apple Bloom's part of the banner and flew up with Fluttershy as the two pegasi tied the banner to two nails.

Starlight Glimmer examined the list. She looked up at how the room was turning out. "Um, Twilight?"

"Yes Starlight?" asked Twilight.

"We have everything else," the pinkish purple unicorn said. "Except the food."

Pinkie gasped. "A party with no food?! What an abomination!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "When it comes to parties, if it's not you throwing it, you think _everything's_ an abomination."

"I do not!" Pinkie protested as she tied balloons to one of the chairs.

"Here's the cake delivery from Sugarcube Corners!" Gleaming Gem beamed. She levitated a yellow box in her cornflower blue aura.

Lapis Lazuli shyly poked his head in the room. "I hope nopony minds," he began quietly. "But I have made the food myself. Do not worry though, I have samples if you guys want some." He levitated the pan and held out toward the Mane Six. Twilight walked over to the unicorn colt. "W-Would you like to try one P-Princess?"

Lapis was a white unicorn with an azure mane and blue eyes, looking similar to his older sister. But the two were only a year apart.

"Well, what did you make?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing too fancy, I'm afraid. These are tea sandwiches. Gem and I have eaten these all the time with our father at fancy dinner parties. This filling is quite popular in the Canterlot Elite; cream cheese and cucumber. These sandwiches have toothpicks in the center and I added a touch of basil to it." Twilight levitated one of the sandwiches and plucked the toothpick out.

She examined the sandwich, shrugged, and popped it into her mouth. Lapis winced, bracing himself for critiscism. Twilight's eyes widened as she finished the sandwich. "Wow. I don't know what to say."

"You d-don't like it do you?" Lapis asked, his ears pinning back.

"I don't like it... I _love _it!" Twilight cried.

Gleaming trotted over and ate a sandwich. "Lapis, these sandwiches are absolutely divine! You must feature this at the next Elite party!"

"I do not know, will they accept a seven-year-old's cooking?" Lapis asked.

"Little brother, you have the cooking abilities like the head chefs in Canterlot Castle!"

"I'd hate to spoil y'alls fun, but here come Spike an Rarity as we speak!" exclaimed Applejack.

"Everypony hide!" said Sweetie Belle. Everyone scattered into their hiding spots. Discord put a lampshade on top of his head.

Fluttershy poked her head out from under a tablecloth and shook her head. Discord snapped his fingers and was now on the ceiling. Razzle looked around. Was everypony hiding from her? Why did this seem so confusing? Also, why was Discord on the ceiling.

"Razzie? What's going on?" began Rarity.

"SURPRISE!" exclaimed everyone as they came out of their hiding spots. Razzle looked around in confusion.

"Uh.. supwise?" she said nervously.

**Ok, so I know it was sorta long... but this had to be introduced _somehow. _****Anyways Discord and that lampshade? #besthidingspotever. Btw Honeycrisp, Streaked Skies, Spectrum, Sugarcube Rush, Amethyst Spark, Strawberry Cheesecake, and Chocolate Syrup are also my OCs. So, will Razzle be getting a new sibling? See you in the next chapter!**

**-ArtisticCupcakezz **


End file.
